


An Attempt (or Three) Was Made

by masswisteria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background pale karkan, Cross quadrant kink is a thing that Kanaya has, F/F, Tentabulges, getting pale with the one you pail, hella troll biology head canons up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masswisteria/pseuds/masswisteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has a decidedly troll-specific kink she would like to try with Rose. Will it work? <i>Can</i> it work? Or is this one interspecies bridge that can't be crossed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt (or Three) Was Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamecube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamecube/gifts).



> Prompt:
> 
> Good ol' Rosemary! I adore the mix of emotional deflection and honesty/vulnerability that these two show to each other over the course of canon, so I'd love to see how that translates when some kink is added to the mix.
> 
> Rose tying up Kanaya? Roleplaying that starts off silly and gets serious? One of them introducing a kink from their species that the other species doesn't really have? Is it an impromptu spur-of-the-moment thing, straight out of troll Cosmo and/or erotic fanfic and full of awkward moments, or is it a regular thing for them? For art, maybe something focusing on their expressions or body language toward each other during the act?
> 
> Bonus points for troll xeno, bondage, trust between established partners, aftercare, and especially for Kanaya subbing. No blood drinking or dubcon, please. Any body/race/trans/etc headcanons welcome.

Karkat paused mid pacing and fixed Kanaya with a stare. “OK. I HAVE ONE QUESTION. AND I NEED TO YOU BE ABSOLUTELY BRUTALLY FUCKING HONEST WITH ME. NO DEFLECTION OR ANY OTHER HOOFBEAST SHIT. I NEED A SIMPLE STRAIGHT ANSWER.”

Kanaya nodded.

“DO YOU WANT ME TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS?”

“No! No Of Course Not.”

“OH THANK GOD.” Tension drained out of him and he practically collapsed onto the pile. He squirmed and shifted around on the scraps of cotton and silk until his head was in Kanaya’s lap.

“I Suppose I Just Need You To Tell Me This Idea Is Bad And I Am Bad And I Should Just Forget About It.” Kanaya explained, nervously playing with his hair.

He tipped his head back so he could just barely look at you. “I DON’T THINK YOU’RE BAD.”

“But The Idea Is.”

“NOT NECESSARILY. I MEAN SURE IT’S LIKE NUMBER THREE ON ALTERNIA’S LIST OF MOST CLICHE KINKS. BUT WHO THE FUCK CARES. THIS ISN’T ALTERNIA. HELL ROSE ISN’T EVEN A TROLL.”

“Okay...So How Do I Make This Work.”

Karkat let out a heavy sigh. “OKAY. I’M GOING TO LAY IT OUT FOR YOU. BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE IT’S GOING TO BE PRETTY COMPLICATED.”

“Okay.”

“ARE YOU READY?”

“I’m Ready.”

“JUST FUCKING ASK HER.”

 

‘Basking.’ What a perfect word, ‘basking.’ Rose was definitely basking right now, the last violent waves of her climax having given way to a calmer form of ecstasy. ‘Afterglow.’ Another good word. A low chuckle escaped Rose’s lips, and beside her Kanaya quirked an eyebrow her way.

“Dare I Ask What You Find Amusing?”

“It’s nothing of import,” Rose answered with a smile. A rare, true smile, one that reached her eyes and expressed only joy. Afterglow was not a time for smirks, or sneers. She rolled over on her side and Kanaya shifted over accordingly. Rose is the little spoon. It’s her. Kanaya’s fingertips idly traced patterns over her skin, drawing the occasional soft sigh from Rose.

Kanaya continued the motion as she spoke. “Rose...There Is...Something I Have Been Meaning To Ask You. That Is, I Have A Proposition To Discuss?”

“Yes, Kanaya, I would be amenable to a threesome, provided it was with the right partner. There are several who I would veto, but I think that leaves plenty of-” she was cut off by a throw pillow to the face.

“I was only joking,” Rose said, her voice muffled by cotton and stuffing.

Kanaya patted the pillow gently, evidently expecting the sensation to pass through to Rose. “We Both Know That’s Not True. And Regardless It Is Not At All What I Wanted To Ask You. Now Please Be Serious A Moment This Will Take Some Explanation.”

“I’m listening. I promise no snark for at least the next three minutes.”

Kanaya took a deep breath. “Okay Here It Goes...You Know The Basics Of Quadrants By Now.” Rose murmured in agreement. “And You Have A...Um. Shall We Say, Thorough Understanding Of Flushed Relationships.” Rose murmured in agreement more loudly.

“So...Hmm. First Let Me Explain Something. You Understand Something Of Pale Relationship Activities.”

“Yes, the feelings jams and the shooshing and the papping.”

“Right. But There Are More...Intimate Aspects Of Moirallegiance.” Rose felt Kanaya shifting nervously behind her.

“Kanaya, please tell me you are not that you and Karkat have been having sex. I am sure our relationship could survive such a revelation, but I’d just as soon save my psyche the trauma of that mental picture.”

“You Promised No Snark.”

“I am 100% serious about that. Okay, maybe 75% serious, but I’m rounding up.”

“Fine. No, Karkat And I Are Not Having Sex. At Least, Not The Way You Are Thinking.”

Rose rolled over the face Kanaya. This conversation took a sudden turn into the Very Intriguing. “Go on…”

“Um. So…” Kanaya paused, uncertain how to continue. “Ah, Okay. When Two Trolls Feel Very Pale For One Another...No, That’s Stupid. Never Mind, Words Are Terrible Things, Let Me Just Show You.” She reached over the side of the bed to retrieve her husktop, and set it up on her lap where they both could see the screen. She clicked through a series of very creative and misleadingly named folders before finally opening a video. 

The scene opened on a troll - a blue blood, Rose judged from the blue embellishments on her top - having a very animated phone conversation with someone. They were clearly upset over something - the details were unclear - and appeared to be a bit of a wreck, pacing around their cluttered rumpus block half dressed, their long hair a complete rat’s nest that almost completely concealed tall, spiraling horns that stood almost straight up. Their conversation partner offered to come over. The blue blood protested, ‘it wasn’t necessary,’ but their partner insisted. Rose watched the scene with some degree of fascination. It felt familiar, even though she was quite sure she had never seen it before.

The camera panned across the rumpus block, revealing photos of the blue blood and another troll hanging on the wall, in frames decorated with diamonds. Rose presumed that this other troll, an olive blood, unless Rose missed her guess, was the blue blood’s moirail. There was a knock at the door, and the blue blood opened it to reveal the troll from the photos. They expressed shock upon seeing the state their moirail was in, and immediately set upon them with soft pats and caresses along their jaw, the sides of their face, heedless of the blue blood’s protests. Abruptly, it dawned on Rose why this felt familiar. She couldn’t say exactly what it was that tipped her off - maybe it was the film quality, the lighting, the incidental music - but whatever it was, Rose knew with certainty that she was watching porn.

“Kanaya,” Rose said carefully. “Why are you showing me pale quadrant porn?” She turned toward her matesprit as she spoke, and could immediately see a jade green blush in her cheeks.

“Rose As Awkward As This Is I Assure You It Is Relevant To What I Was Trying To Explain. Even If I Want To Cull Myself Out Of Embarrassment And Throw My Body Into The Refuse Drum Right Now.”

“Okay…” Rose said slowly, not understanding but willing to play along. Still, she felt it necessary to give voice to one concern. It would be best to address this directly. “You know, I do have some familiarity with the concept of quadrants by now. And while I am by no means an expert, I believe I have a basic to moderate understanding of them, intellectually speaking anyway. With that understanding in mind…sitting down with one’s matesprit to watch porn for another quadrant, it’s enough to make a girl wonder about her matesprit’s intentions.” Fuck directness, at least the idea was out on the table now.

Understanding came to Kanaya and she quickly took hold of Rose’s hand. “Oh God No That Is Not What This Is About. I Swear I Am As Flushed For You As A Troll Could Be. But Please Indulge Me This And I Promise It Will Make Sense. Well No It Won’t Make Sense Because It’s Ridiculous But You Will Understand.” 

Rose took in Kanaya’s nervously earnest expression. “Alright then,” she said as she turned her attention back to the video. The olive blood’s pale ministrations had continued as they had their conversation, through a lengthy scene of them bathing their moirail, and they were now slowly and gently brushing the blue blood’s hair. They worked their way slowly from the tips toward their scalp, adding more and more gentle touches with their free hand as they went. First the neck, then the jaw and cheek and ear, culminating with light scritches over their scalp. The actions elicited a sound from the blue blood that Rose could only describe as a deep purr, quiet and slow at first but gaining intensity and frequency as the scene went on. The olive blood responded with soft cooing sounds and the occasional shoosh. The high blood seemed to melt into their moirail’s lap, a lazy smile spread across their face. Rose heard a sigh escape from Kanaya’s lips. Not long after, the video faded to black.

Rose conluded that it was rather odd to watch something that was clearly pornography but seemed to lack any sort of climax. She asked Kanaya, “Now will you tell me what was your purpose behind showing me pornography of two moirails getting down and shooshy?”

“That Was Pacification.” Rose heard in Kanaya’s tone the capital letter that would be there regardless of her typing quirk.

“Pacification.”

“Yes.”

“Pale sex, basically.”

“That Is An Almost Not Completely Wrong Way To Describe It.” She took a deep breath and continued. “Sex Is About Excitement. Pacification Is About Relaxation. However Being Pacified By One’s Moirail Can Be A Very...Pleasurable Experience. But It Is a Different Sort Of Pleasure. Peaceful, Relaxed, Blissful. It Can Be Rather Nice, And A Um, Talented, Moirail Can Keep Their Partner In Such A State For Quite Some Time.”

“Fascinating as that is - and it is quite fascinating - I am not seeing its relevance to us. Unless I was right about the ‘threesome’ idea earlier, but I can’t imagine you wouldn’t have brought it up with Karkat first, and I can even less imagine him agreeing.”

“What Does Everyone Keep Thinking I Want You Both In A Threesome.”

“What do you mean by ‘everyone?’”

“...Nevermind. You Called It Sex - And It’s Not - But I Um…” Kanaya paused before finishing in a rush, “IHaveAlwaysThoughItWouldBeNiceToMaybeCombineTheTwo.”

Rose tapped her finger on her lips, mulling over Kanaya’s words. “Let me see if I have this right. You would like me to flushfuck you and palefuck you at the same time?”

Kanaya buried her face in her hands as an embarrassed flush crept across her face. “Um. First Of All, Please Never Use Those Words Again. Those Are Terrible Words.” She paused to gather herself. “Second Of All…Basically Yes.”

“Well…I am certainly willing to try,” Rose answered after a moment. She reached up to caress Kanaya’s jawline as she had seen in the film. “I don’t know much about pale activities, but I can learn.”

Kanya caught her hand before it reached her face. “Not- Not Right Now Please. It Is Something I Would Very Much Like To Try But I Think It Will Require Being In A Certain Mindset And Um.” She swallowed before continuing. “Um Right Now I Am Still Rather Preoccupied With Thoughts That Are Decidedly Flushed.”

 

Rose steeled herself before knocking on the door. “COME IN,” came the gruff reply. She opened it and stepped through into Karkat’s block. He was sitting his back to the door hunched over a keyboard, typing - as he does all things - furiously.

“WELL WHAT IS IT,” he demanded, still focused on his computer.

“It’s Rose. I was hoping to ask you something, but if you’re busy…”

“NO, GO AHEAD. IF YOU LEAVE, THEN YOU’LL HAVE TO COME BACK. AND THEN YOU’LL INTERRUPT ME TWICE. LET’S JUST GET THIS OVER AND DONE WITH.” He still hadn’t turned to face her.

“I require knowledge of the pale quadrant. You seemed the obvious person to ask.”

Karkat stopped typing abruptly, and spun his chair slowly around to face Rose. He considered her a moment, his hands steepled beneath a blank expression. “YOU’RE DAMN FUCKING RIGHT I’M THE ‘OBVIOUS PERSON.’ I’M THE ONLY PERSON. I TAKE IT KANAYA FINALLY TALKED TO YOU ABOUT HER FETISH.”

Fetish. Rose hadn’t thought about it in those terms, but she supposed it made sense. “Yes, we discussed it. I attempted to-“

Karkat’s hands immediately went to cover his ears. “STOP STOP STOP JESUS GRUB FUCKING CHRIST PLEASE STOP! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT YOU AND MY MOIRAIL ATTEMPTED, CONTEMPLATED, PLANNED, OR OTHERWISE DID ON YOUR GROSS HUMAN FUCK CUSHION.”

Rose couldn’t help herself. “So you would be fine with me describing our times on the sofa, then?”

“FUCK OFF LALONDE.” He grimaced. “YOU SAID ‘TIMES’ DIDN’T YOU. AS IN MORE THAN ONCE. UGH NOW EVERY TIME I WALK INTO THAT BLOCK I’M GOING TO THINK…” He shook his head, trying in vain to dispell whatever image currently haunted him. Rose failed to stifle a snicker, if not trying at all could be described as failing.

Karkat glared at her. “DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT? YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET I ASKED BECAUSE I’M GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU ANYWAY SO YOU DON’T END UP FUCKING THINGS UP WITH KANAYA. BECAUSE THAT’S THE KIND OF UNFATHOMABLY THOUGHTFUL MOIRAIL I AM. WITNESS THE SUFFERING I WILLINGLY PUT MYSELF THROUGH TO PROTECT MY MOIRAIL FROM HER TERRIBLE TASTE IN MATESPRITS.”

“Ah yes, the sufferer, it’s you.”

He ignored her interruption. “GET READY TO HAVE YOUR THINKPAN STUFFED FULL OF EVERY INTIMATE DETAIL THERE IS TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT MOIRALLEGIANCE. I AM GOING TO EDUCATE YOU SO FUCKING HARD THAT EVEN YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN THOUGHT LUMPS WILL-”

Rose cut him off, already tired of the rant. “Actually, I was hoping to just borrow some of your palerom novels.”

His eyes went wide in shock. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I CAN’T SEND YOU OFF WITHOUT INSTRUCTION. THAT WOULD BE IMMENSELY IRRESPONSIBLE OF ME. LIKE GIVING A SHOCK CANNON TO A WIGGLER. NOW SET YOUR ASS THE FUCK DOWN, WHILE I FIND THE FIRST FILM.”

“Film?” Rose asked, then following it a moment later, “ _First? _”__

__“YES, FILM. YES, FIRST. ROMANCE NOVELS ARE ADVANCED MATERIAL, AND WE NEED TO START WITH THE BASICS.” Karkat clicked around on his husktop, and a movie - a real, honest to Fluthlu, Trollywood movie - began to play. “YOUR EDUCATION BEGINS NOW.”_ _

__

__It was a scene Rose had now seen played out dozens of times. Karkat had explained that much of pale affection revolves around displays of trust. And Rose supposed she could see something in the idea of trusting another to perform so personal a task as bathing. Kanaya purred softly as Rose ran the loofa down her neck and back. The purring Rose now understood to be a good sign. While Rose had come to be quite familiar with the sounds of the red quadrant, she was only now learning those of the pale. Kanaya’s purr was lower and slower than the trills that she made when engaged in more flushed activities. Encouraged, Rose pressed onward. She began lightly scrubbing behind Kanaya’s ear, giving her the pretense to trace along its edges with her free hand. She ran her fingertips along it, from pointed tip to where the lobe met her jaw, then down along the side of her face. Kanaya sighed and her purring continued; it still fascinated Rose that trolls could make the two sounds at the same time._ _

__Rose scooted forward in the tub, closer to Kanaya to be able to reach around her, and shifted her grip on the loofa so she could let her fingers graze along Kanaya’s skin as she ran it down along the side of her face and neck, then around her front and down the valley between her breasts. Abdominal lipid sacs? Chest orbs? She was sure there was a ridiculous troll term for them, but damned if she could remember at the moment. She was far more interested in the sounds continuing to be made by her matesprit as Rose scrubbed under and around her chest, following the loofa with fingertips or her palm, touches meant to soothe and placate. Kanaya’s purr had quickened, and her frequent sighs had taken on an enticing breathy quality that Rose found quite appealing._ _

__She moved closer again, pressing her breasts against Kanaya’s back and wrapping her in an embrace as she continued washing her front. Nuzzling Kanaya from behind turned into placing kisses along the back of her neck, until Kanaya tensed suddenly, her purr shifting registers into an altogether more familiar sound._ _

__“Kanaya? Is something wrong?”_ _

__“N-No Not Wrong Exactly.”_ _

__“I sense a ‘but’ coming…”_ _

__“But You Have Been Sending So Many Mixed Signals That I Have Become Dizzy From Spinning Between Quadrants.”_ _

__“Oh...I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized…”_ _

__“No It Is Not Your Fault. You Were Doing The Right Things Mostly. They Were Just Mixed Up With The Wrong Things. Well Things That Would Normally Be The Right Things But Are The Wrong Things Right Now.”_ _

__“Right things wrong now. Right. I had thought, since you were purring, that I was on the right track.”_ _

__Kanaya grew still in Rose’s arms. “Oh. Um. Yes. About That...” Kanaya hunched her shoulders. “That May Have Been Less Than 100% Authentic.”_ _

__“You were _faking?!_ ”_ _

__“I Thought That Maybe It Would Help.”_ _

__“Obviously not,” Rose said, her tone flat and clipped. She dropped the loofa in the water and stepping out of the tub. “I am going to get dressed. I’m sure you can finish the rest yourself.” She did her best to only slam the door a little on her way out._ _

__

__Three days and one apology dress later, Rose and Kanaya tried again; Kanaya promised that any noises made this time would be completely legitimate. Rose had forgiven Kanaya’s less than honest behavior, but was still rather irked that she had failed to give her what she wanted. She had hoped the second attempt would go better, but judging from Kanaya’s near silence, it was not going well._ _

__“I appreciate the gesture here Kanaya, but the point of a massage is to make you feel good, not exercise my hands. Feel free to relax your shoulders any time you wish.” Rose felt Kanaya’s shoulders loosen ever so slightly. “All the way dear, you can do it…”_ _

__“I’m Sorry.”_ _

__Rose paused her ministrations. “Are you alright? Is this...do you want me to stop?”_ _

__“No. No Just Give Me A Moment.” Rose felt her take several calming breaths beneath her. “OK.”_ _

__Rose went back to work, fingers and thumbs massaging Kanaya’s shoulders. Rose was reminded again of how different their species really were, once you looked past the superficial. She probed curiously the muscular ridges where she still expected to find collarbones before moving on to her neck, eliciting quiet sighs from her partner. She worked her way down Kanaya’s spine, along wide, flattened vertebrae built for durability at the expense of flexibility. She detoured partway down, followed muscles out from spine to twin nodules - the vestigal remains of wings lost to evolution’s harsh indifference toward aesthetic. Rose pressed against the tense muscles surrounding them._ _

__Kanaya let out a sudden gasp. “St-Stop! Please.”_ _

__Rose froze, her hands hovering above Kanaya’s back. “What’s wrong?”_ _

__Kanaya twisted under her, and Rose lifted herself up a bit, allowing Kanaya to roll over onto her back. She had quite the jade flush across her cheeks. “Congratulations Rose. It Would Seem You Have Discovered A New Erogenous Zone. Under Different Circumstances This Might Be Cause For Celebration But At The Moment It Is Rather Inconvenient.”_ _

__“Oh.” Rose smiled at the fact, even if it was poorly timed. “I will be sure to add that to my ‘Ways to Make Kanaya Maryam Aroused’ file. In the meantime I will try to avoid that area.”_ _

__“That Would Be Wise.” Kanaya paused, sighed, then continued. “Though To Be Honest I Think That Was Just The Stickgrass That Broke The Humpbeast’s Thoracic Strut.”_ _

__“Would you like to stop for now?”_ _

__“I Think So.”_ _

__Rose laid down next to Kanaya and pulled her into a hug. “It’s just as well,” she said with a sigh. “My hands were starting to cramp up.”_ _

__

__Two nights later brought their third attempt. Rose hoped that her nervousness didn’t show. Their earlier failures weighed on her. Despite her consumption of a sizable portion of Karkat’s film collection, she was about as new as one could be to pale affection. Though it may appear similar to certain aspects of human relationships, she couldn’t help but wonder if much like their physical forms there weren’t dramatic differences hidden beneath the surface. This thought ran through her mind, an irritating distraction as she tried to focus on the task at hand - that task currently being petting her matesprit’s hair._ _

__They sat together atop a pile of pillows and scraps of fabric, Rose curled next to Kanaya, doing her best to imitate the soothing gestures she saw in Karkat’s films. Soft strokes around the face and neck. Petting and scritching the scalp. The intimate proximity to vulnerable areas something a troll would only grant to their most trusted partner. Rose leaned down and nuzzled Kanaya, brushing her temple along her jaw, against her neck._ _

__Kanaya tensed beneath her, and Rose pulled back. Kanaya let out a breath, and some of the visible tension left her face, but she twitched - practically jumped - when Rose tried to resume petting her._ _

__“Kanaya…” Rose did not particularly want to have this conversation, but she knew it was necessary. “Am I doing something wrong? You know you could tell me.”_ _

__Kanaya opened her eyes, concern and worry displacing tension in her expression. “What No. No It’s Fine We Can Con-”_ _

__“You are a bundle of nerves right now. That doesn’t strike me as ‘fine.’”_ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__“So what is it?”_ _

__“I Suppose I Am Just Realizing That This Was A Dumb Idea That Probably Only Works In Badly Written Porn And I Shouldn’t Have Bothered You With It.” Kanaya looked away guiltily. “You Are Doing Everything Right And I Should Be Purring Like A Meowbeast In Your Arms But I’m Not. Instead All I Can Think Of Is How I Want To Flip You Onto Your Back And...Well You Know Where That Goes.”_ _

__“Wasn’t that the purpose of this exercise?”_ _

__“No! No I Mean The Point Is To Mix The Two! But All I Am Getting Is Turned On And I Guess That Is Kind Of Obvious Now That I Think About It Since You Are My Matesprit.” Kanaya rolled onto her side, facing away from Rose. “Or Maybe I Am Just Wired Wrong.”_ _

__“Wired wrong?”_ _

__“Yes. Obviously There Is Something Wrong In My Think Pan For Me To Want To Mix These Two Things In The First Place. Maybe All My Pale Feelings Are Twisted Up Into Flushed Feelings.”_ _

__“What about Karkat? And you’ve had other moirails before him, haven’t you?”_ _

__“Karkat...Let’s Just Say I Have Been Much More Of A Giver Than A Receiver of Pale Affection. And You Know What A Stingfly’s Nest My Relationship With Vriska Turned Out To Be.”_ _

__Rose laid down and squirmed around in the pile until she could wrap Kanaya in her arms. “I can’t claim to be an expert on troll romance or sex, but for what it’s worth I don’t think there is anything wrong with you.” Kanaya sniffled and rolled over and buried her face between Rose’s shoulder an the pillows._ _

__“And If There Is?” Kanaya asked, her voice muffled somewhat._ _

__“If there is it makes no difference to me. I will still love you.” Rose ran her hands up and down Kanaya’s back as she curled up in Rose’s embrace, offering what comfort she could. “And I am happy to keep trying different things if you would like, or not, if you would rather let it go.”  
They laid like that for some time, Rose petting Kanaya and offering whatever reassurances came to mind. She was about to sit up when she felt more than heard a new sound coming from her matesprit. Her hand paused in the middle of caressing her neck._ _

__“Please Don’t Stop,” Kanaya whispered, the unmistakable sound of a low purr underlining her words._ _

__Rose happily obeyed, focusing on the petting that seemed to elicit the desired effect._ _

__“Keep Talking,” Kanaya urged. “Please.”_ _

__Tentatively, Rose spoke softly in her ear. “I had been worried that I wasn’t getting it right, that I wasn’t giving you what you wanted. Or that I couldn’t. It’s so easy for me to forget how different our species are sometimes.” Kanaya’s purring continued apace, so Rose went on. “But maybe...maybe it’s something I can learn, or that we can learn together.”_ _

__Rose continued offering soothing pats and comforting words and Kanaya’s purring grew louder and longer. “And I am sorry for getting so upset with you over our first attempt at this. I...” Rose paused. She did not particularly want to admit the reason for that, but verbal intimacy seemed to be doing the trick. “I have had a history of mistrusting the feelings and actions of those close to me. I think the deception, however well-intentioned, struck a little too close to those old neuroses.”_ _

__Kanaya spoke again. “Rose. I...Don’t Stop What You Are Doing But…” She completed the sentence by licking and nipping at Rose’s neck, then rolling them over so she was lying atop Rose._ _

__Kanaya drew Rose into a deep kiss. Rose could feel Kanya’s purr against her lips and her hands gliding down her sides. She scritched and dragged her fingers through Kanaya’s hair, continuing to drive her towards pale pleasure while Kanaya began working in the other direction._ _

__Kanaya tugged upward at the hem of Rose’s shirt before sitting up, breaking contact long enough for her to strip them both of the offending articles. Rose was treated to the sight of her lover in a lacy item that was more of a suggestion of a bra than anything else, eyes closed an mouth open in a relaxed, easy smile, before Kanaya leaned back down to resume her attentions. Her fingers grazed over Rose’s sides and she kissed her way along Rose’s jaw then down her neck. Rose in turn resumed her paler affections, stroking behind Kanaya’s ears and around the base of her horns, though she would have much rather been placing her hands elsewhere. Each press of Kanaya’s lips to her skin imparted with it the low vibration of her purr, confirmation that Rose was doing _something_ right._ _

__Kanaya slid downward as she kissed her way languidly down Rose’s neck, across shoulder and collarbone to the swell of her breasts. Soft, drawn-out whispers of “Yessss” and “Just Like That” escaping her lips in between kisses and licks. She moved slowly from one breast to the other, mindful of her horns. Rose gasped as Kanaya nipped and sucked at the exposed skin right along the edge of her bra, hands groping her through the cups. She let out another gasp as Kanaya’s tongue darted under the garment to graze her quickly stiffening nipple._ _

__“You know,” Rose gasped, “the bra does come off.” When Kanaya didn’t response she gripped one of her horns and lightly tugged upward, grabbing her attention. “What I meant to say was, ‘Get this thing off me right _now_.’” Rose dragged her fingernails down the back of Kanaya’s ear, tempering the command and causing a sudden spike in the intensity of Kanaya’s purring._ _

__Rose’s bra was discarded on the floor in record time, and Kanaya quickly returned her lips and hands to Rose’s breasts, peppering them with soft kisses that might have been called ‘chaste’ had been on Rose’s lips, and harder nips that would likely leave Rose covered in marks. The juxtaposition of the two sensations sent her mind reeling, and earned Kanaya gasps that turned to moans when Kanaya took one nipple into her mouth and played with it with her tongue. Rose really did not appreciate enough the dexterity of troll tongues. She made a mental note to thank whichever god it was who decided that was a good feature for this species. A+ work, that was._ _

__Rose’s fingers continued to play through Kanaya’s hair and along the sides of her face; Kanaya’s purr was now a heavy rumble that resonated throughout her chest. Rose felt move lower move lower, and sighed at the loss of Kanaya’s lips and tongue on her skin as she slid further downward. Rose sat up slightly, maintaining her ability to reach Kanaya’s head, and keep up the pale play. Kanaya took the opportunity do strip her of skirt and panties, leaving Rose bare beneath her._ _

__She cried out as Kanaya dragged her nails over her thighs before nudging them apart. Nails were replaced by a teasing tongue that flicked and licked up her inner thigh, Rose’s hips bucked involuntarily in response, and she let out an admittedly undignified whine when said tongue skipped across from one thigh to the other without stopping in between. Either Kanaya took pity on her or was losing patience herself, because she spent considerably less time on that side before finally putting her tongue to the use that Rose could swear it was meant for._ _

__She gave Rose long licks upward that ended with delightful flicks over her clit, each time taking a bit more time and giving a bit more attention to that sensitive spot. Rose’s hands twitched and fidgeted and gripped at Kanaya’s hair, on auto pilot now more than anything else, but it seemed to be sufficient. Kanaya’s continued purr offered a delightful extra dimension to the feeling of her tongue against her and inside her. It wasn’t quite the same as if her lover had a vibe for a tongue, but it was rather reminiscent._ _

__Kanaya gripped Rose’s thighs to steady her as she bucked against Kanaya’s tongue, seeking just a little bit more. Kanaya’s name fell from Rose’s lips amidst breathy moans and cries begging for her to continue. She was finally rewarded with Kanaya’s tongue circling and lips sucking lightly at her clit, and that was enough. Rose cried out as she came, a shuddering wave of pleasure wracking her body. Kanaya kept up throughout, only departing from between her legs when Rose’s body had stilled. She slid upward to wrap her arms around Rose, pulling her into a warm embrace. Rose was relieved to notice that Kanaya had not stopped purring, despite the fact that Rose could only weakly pet her hair at the moment._ _

__Kanaya held her as she caught her breath and came down from her high, and then she was moving back down her body, nails and tongue and lips tracing lines of heat along Rose’s curves as she did so. At some point while Rose was otherwise distracted, Kanaya had discarded her own skirt and undergarments, and Rose could now feel the length of Kanaya’s bulge squirming impatiently between them, seeking attention and setting off sparks of anticipation within her. There was a strange power in these moments, where Kanaya has thrown off her veil of modesty and allowed herself to act plainly on desires. Despite the weight of her matesprit atop her, she felt most in control in these moments, where she could grant or deny what Kanaya so desperately desires. She considers dragging it out for a bit, but Kanaya had already been quite attentive to her, and an at least partially involuntary twitch of her own hips belied where Rose’s interest still lay. She wanted Kanaya inside her and she wanted it _now_._ _

__Rose wrapped her legs around Kanaya’s waist, and she obligingly did not waste time; moments later Rose felt the tip of Kanaya’s bulge twist it’s way through her entrance. She wanted to pull Kanaya close, drive her all the way inside her, but they had learned the hard way that they don’t fit together that way. Trolls weren’t built for thrusting, no, but they had found ways to work around the differences in anatomy. Slow and steady was the name of the game, and soon enough they were hip to hip, Kanaya’s slender, prehensile bulge coiled within Rose. Kanaya twisted this way and that, pressing against every part of her. Kanaya had assured Rose that her lack of a bulge to entwine around made little difference, and her rapt expression, eyes closed and mouth agape, seemed to support the notion.  
Rose rocked and rolled her hips, drawing extra gasps from both of them, then a long, low moan from Rose as Kanaya’s bulge twisted just the right way, and gods bless this Troll’s fine motor control because she proceeded to do it again and again and again. Rose might have been yelling that out loud, she wasn’t sure and didn’t care as long as it meant Kanaya continued to do it. Kanaya began making the low, rumbling trill that Rose had come to recognize as as sign she was close. Its measures were punctuated erratically by sharp clicks. An alien song formed from impossible sounds, but Rose understood it all the same._ _

__Abruptly Kanaya hissed and shivered, her hands clenching almost painfully around Rose’s thighs, and Rose felt the heat of Kanaya’s release flood into her. She finished, panting over Rose, held up by one slightly shakey arm. Still, she had the presence of mind to reach between them with her free hand to provide the extra sensation needed to push Rose over the edge. Rose moaned loud and long as she rode out her second orgasm. She convulsed around Kanaya’s bulge still buried in her, amplifying the effects of its motion._ _

__Finally Rose’s body stilled and she laid beneath Kanaya, out of breath and panting and sated. Kanaya practically collapsed on top of her, her face bearing an expression of bliss that Rose suspected was a good match for her own._ _

__Slowly, she spoke. “So That Was Very Different.”_ _

__“Good different?”_ _

__“Yes Good Is The Word I Would Use. Also Incredible. And Wonderful. There Are So Many Amazing Words To Use. Like That One. Amazing. That One Works Too.”_ _

__Rose giggled at her matesprit’s perfect display of eloquence. “I take it then that this worked?”_ _

__“Oh Yes.”_ _

__“I am glad.” Rose thought a moment before adding, “In retrospect, it should have been obvious that verbal stimulus would prove effective.”_ _

__Kanaya groaned. “...Yes That Really Does Seem Obvious Now Doesn’t It.”_ _


End file.
